Blazing
by KiwiBug94
Summary: A story through Ginny Weasley's eyes, starting when she is just a little girl, going onward to post-Hogwarts times, staying true to J.K. Rowling's masterpiece.


_**Hello all! Here is the first chapter of Blazing, a fanfiction in the P.O.V. of Ginny Weasley! I am having a blast writing this. Please send any and all feedback you can. It really helps me so much to make this story the best it can be! I am very excited to see this project unfold! Happy, happy reading!**_

* * *

I watched as the sun was just starting to set, sending rays of orange over everything it could touch. I wondered how the color could feel so warm, even though it had started to grow cold for winter. I couldn't help but wonder why this color was what bathed the entire world, instead of the usual pinks, reds, and yellows. But before I could think about it long, I hear the door open from behind me.

"Ginny, dear, come in. Time for supper." I turned to see Mum standing patiently in the doorway.

"Okay, Mummy." I got up quickly to follow my mother inside. Upon entering the sitting area for dinner, I ran to my spot at the table, settling next to Percy, across from the twins who were whispering mischievously. Not long after, we're joined by Dad and Ron, both looking upset about something. I frown at Ron out of curiosity, but he deliberately shrugs as if nothing is wrong.

Once we're gathered together, we tuck in to a wonderful supper, but everyone is unusually quiet. I try to catch Dad's eye to ask him what's wrong, but he seems very interested in staring at his plate. Mum doesn't even carry on with her usual supper time chatter. Even the twins are silent as they tuck in. It is all too strange for us all that it drives me mad.

Mum is about to rise to clear the table when I decide to just be verbal about this obvious difference. "What's wrong?"

If possible, the table goes even quieter. I watch my parents exchange a look. Cautiously, Dad asks, "What do you mean?"

I frown, frustrated. "It's so quiet and you and Mum aren't happy. I can just tell."

"Yeah, something's wrong," Ron pipes up.

"You are acting a bit…"

"Strange."

Fred looks at George and nods. "Good word."

We four children stare at Dad expectantly, but aren't joined by Mum and Percy, who look away, uncomfortable. After a long time, Dad sighs. "What do you think, Molly?"

I turn to stare at Mum. "Arthur, don't you think it's too soon?"

"It has been five years, Molly."

At first, this boggles me. But then I realize something. "Five years? Hang on, that's how old I am! What happened, Mum? Dad?"

It is obvious that Mum is very uncomfortable and afraid. Dad looks very much like her, but I have no idea why. Percy looks a little uncomfortable too, but for the longest time, they just sit silently while me, Fred, George, and Ron exchange bewildered glances. Finally, after a long silence, Dad sighs. "Five years ago, today, both a very good and a very bad day occurred."

I frown. "What happened? How can a day be bad and good?"

Dad looks at me patiently before giving a smile. He then motions for me to come to him, which I do. Once I'm by his side, he pulls me up onto his lap, which makes me feel safe and much calmer. Usually it's Mum who shows the love, since Dad is at work so often. These few stolen moments with dad are everything to me. "You know how there used to be a very bad wizard, Ginny? You've heard your mother and I make mention of him with Bill and Charlie."

I think for a few moments, trying to come up with a name. But then I realize I don't know his name. "Well, sort of. I dunno his name. You always say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Dad nods. "That's right. He was so bad we don't ever speak his name to this day."

I frown. "But how come?"

"He was one of the worst wizards there has ever been, as far as I know. He… He killed a lot of people. Tortured a lot of them. Did many bad things. He even killed children."

I am very shocked to hear this. "He… He killed kids?"

Dad nods as he gives me a gentle squeeze. "He killed whole families before or had others do it for him. He has a large group of followers called Death Eaters who would hunt down people, to torture or kill. Sometimes both."

I bite my lip and am about to ask a question when Ron speaks. "Wait, if he killed people, why haven't the Aurors caught him?"

Dad gives a sad laugh. "They tried. But he was as powerful as he was evil."

"Was?" Fred frowns. "You said was. Did something happen with You-Know-Who?"

Dad nods, but doesn't say anything for a long time. He sighs after what feels like hours. "Five years ago, You-Know-Who was hunting a family in Godric's Hallow. A husband and wife and their son. The boy was only a year old or so. They were the Potters, and You-Know-Who meant to kill every single one of them. He killed Mr. Potter first, then pursued the wife and son. But Mrs. Potter wouldn't let him kill her only son. She cast herself between them. She died trying to protect her son."

I'm about to cry when my dad gets a strange look in his eyes. I can't understand, because this man tried to kill a baby! How could anyone kill a baby? Yet, something about the look in my dad's eyes keeps the tears from coming out of my eyes, but just in case, I grab hold of his robes, in case I need a quick shield for my crying.

"After he killed Mrs. Potter, he turned to kill the baby. Little did he know that he was facing the one person in the world ever known to survive the Killing Curse."

My eyebrows shoot up and my brothers all gasp, even Percy. I am so shocked, I whisper, "What?"

Dad gives a little chuckle. "You-Know-Who tried to kill that baby but the curse rebounded."

"Rebounded? What does that mean?"

"It backfired. Not sure if it _killed_ You-Know-Who, but he's been gone without a trace for five years."

"Wow." The thought was mind boggling. "So what happened to the Potter boy?"

"That's the thing. No one really knows what happened to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Rumor has it he is either living with his mother's sister or with a family of Muggles."

"Muggles!" George laughed. "Why would he be living with Muggles?"

Dad shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe to protect him. He's one famous wizard, and he hasn't even gone to school yet. Not healthy to bring a child up like that, I suppose."

"Wait, he isn't a wizard yet. How can he be a famous one, then?" Ron asks.

Mum finally speaks up. "Well, we can all only assume a boy who defeated the darkest wizard of our time as only a baby is bound to be a wizard. And I hear his parents were really good. Top notch."

"Has anyone met him?" I barely get the question out, the excitement too great to contain in the possibility. I'm almost bouncing on Dad's knee.

Dad shakes his head. "Only a few people even know where he is to begin with. No one has ever met him. We aren't even sure he even knows about our world."

My jaw drops. "But if he doesn't know, how will he become a wizard?"

My mum smiles patiently as she says, "He will get a letter from Hogwarts. That's how every student gets to school. That's how Muggle born students discover they are of magical blood. So no matter where Harry Potter is, or who he lives with, if he is magical like we all know he will be, he will get his letter when he turns eleven and go to school to train up."

We're quiet for a long time. But then a sad thought occurs to me. "Do... Do you think he knows?"

Dad frowns. "Knows what?"

I take in a few breaths before sighing. "Do you think he knows how his parents were killed? Do you think he knows You-Know-Who killed them and tried to kill him? Do you think he knows he was the only one to survive it?"

My parents are quiet for the longest time before Mum sighs, tears thick in her eyes. "No, I don't think so. I don't think he'll know the truth about it until he gets his Hogwarts letter."

I let a few tears escape this time, not caring that my brothers could see them. "That's so sad. I bet he misses them."

Ron nods. He even gets up and comes to put his arm around me. He seems sad too. "I dunno what it'd be like not to have my mum and dad."

Mum nods, finally crying this time. "The poor dear probably feels very alone. We can only hope he's with a good family. Surely they left him with a good family…"

I wipe my face dry. "What if he isn't?"

Mum sighs. "Then we can only hope for the best."

That night, after being tucked into bed, I turn over to look out my window. My eyes rest on the moon, shining brightly in the clear night sky. I couldn't help but think of little Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He wouldn't be much more than a year older than me. He'd be Ron's age. Somewhere out there, a little orphan boy was either sleeping or trying to do so. A boy who had no parents and no idea why. This thought saddened me.

"Please watch over Harry Potter," I whisper to the moon. "Make sure he is okay. Make sure he knows that the whole wizarding world knows and cares. Don't let him give up." I sigh, wishing there was something I could do. Wishing I could meet him and hug him. Dad had explained how the backfiring of the Killing Curse was what sent You-Know-Who away and ended the horrible war that killed Mum's two brothers. The death of Mr. and Mrs. Potter were two of the last deaths in the war. But it was him trying to kill Harry Potter that finished him. What an amazing thing to meet the boy who saved so many!

I sighed before settling down to sleep. Maybe someday I would.


End file.
